hibiscus
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Negeri ini sepadan untuk dijelajahi. Karena, dalam hidup, di tempat-tempat gelaplah (sering kali) ditemukan keindahan paling bersinar dan kebijakan paling bercahaya. Kemudian tentu saja, darah terbanyak." ・ [AsaIsoAsa / KaraIsoMae] ・ [#Special gift for BIJI NANGKA dan #HariPucukSedunia]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : OOC. Fairytale!AU. Yaoi. Pembunuhan karakter dengan sengaja.  
Bacanya ngga usah dibawa tegang gitu. Santay aja kayak baca dongeng anak2 _._ Bahasanya ringan banget minus diksi2 mewah kok :)

* * *

 **hibiscus**

.  
Dedicated for **BIJI NANGKA** because ILU so much.  
And everytime I'm thinking about you I drop down my tears.

So, all these treasure feelings are just for you, _precious_...

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Alkisah.

Di sebuah lahan subur jauh di atas bukit, terdapatlah sebuah istana megah yang dihuni pasangan Raja dan Ratu.

Sang Raja adalah seorang yang sangat pintar juga ramah. Sebelum siang menjelang, beliau akan menyempatkan diri keluar istana untuk menyaksikan sendiri pekerjaan setiap warga—entah itu berkebun maupun bertani—lalu tak jarang pulang dengan membawa buah tangan berupa hasil cocok tanam atau kain tenun berkualitas sebagai tanda mata untuk istri tercinta.

Sementara sang Ratu terkenal akan kecantikan fisik pun kecantikan hati. Wanita murah senyum itu akan dengan senang hati membantu sesamanya yang terjebak dalam kesulitan. Pasang telinganya selalu mau mendengar keluh kesah dengan sabar tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh.

Mereka berdua merupakan sosok panutan yang sangat dihormati dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya.

Sehingga ketika Putra Mahkota mereka yang berambut pirang stroberi lahir ke dunia, setiap khalayak berbondong-bondong ikut merayakannya. Ribuan jenis makanan dan hiburan tersedia cuma-cuma di hari yang berbahagia. Tumpukan hadiah dan ucapan berkat teruntuk bayi mungil calon penerus kerajaan terus mengalir tanpa jeda.

Dari sekian hadiah nan unik, seorang pria tua bungkuk menyeret langkah maju sambil memapah benih bunga Hibiscus—bunga langka yang terkenal akan desas-desus magis walau belum ada seorangpun berhasil membuktikan kebenarannya. Benih tersebut segera berpindah tangan ke dalam pelukan kepala keluarga.

Betapa bahagianya Raja tersebut karena mendapat bingkisan luar biasa yang tak disangka-sangka. Sejak dahulu kala, arti bunga Hibiscus memang identik dengan lambang kejayaan dan kemakmuran nyata.

 _Namun satu hal yang baginda harus patuhi_ , senyum pria itu memudar tatkala berikrar, _setelah mekar sempurna,_ _baginda sekalian tidak boleh memetik bunganya apapun alasannya. Akan datang musibah mengerikan bagi yang berani melakukannya._

Sang Raja memandang benih berharga yang masih tertidur pulas dalam dekapan. Sebuah anggukan kepala mantap mengembalikan seringai di raut berhias keriput sebelum sosok misterius tersebut menghilang di antara kerumunan.

.

.

Musim demi musim berlalu. Ratu dibantu para pelayan setia berjuang merawat benih tersebut tanpa lelah, mengawasi teliti pertumbuhannya agar tidak pernah rusak karena topan maupun hancur karena badai. Memastikannya agar tidak kepanasan atau kedinginan ketika musim berganti dengan ganas.

Di usia sang Putra Mahkota mulai belajar merangkak dan berbicara, kuncup mungil kembar menggemaskan akhirnya mulai tampak. Bahkan satu hal yang menarik; bakal bunga tersebut bisa bergoyang sesuai suasana hati yang tengah ia rasakan.

Jika hari menjelang sore, wanita berambut arbei cemerlang itu akan mengajak main anaknya bersama sang Bunga di taman sambil menunggu kepulangan suami tercinta. Dilakukan terus bertahun-tahun tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan semenjak itu, keluarga besar istana selalu dikaruniai rejeki berlimpah, kesehatan, bahkan terhindar dari marabahaya.

Hingga di ulang tahun sang Pangeran yang ketujuh, Hibiscus berhasil mekar sempurna. Sang Bunga terlihat bahagia dengan semburat pipi kemerahan yang sangat jelita. Puncak mahkota legam itu kini berhias sepal putih bersih dengan gradasi violet, hampir persis seperti warna mata sang pewaris tunggal kerajaan.

Dan suatu ketika, yang mulia Ratu memandang perhiasan alami itu tengah tertidur pulas beralaskan padat rerumput hijau. Menyusuri lembut kelopak -kelopaknya melewati sela-sela jari, tenggelam dalam imajinasi akan kecantikannya.

Terkadang ada ketakutannya tersendiri yang di luar masuk akal, bahwa beberapa kali ia sempat dilanda cemburu hanya karena permaisuri sempat memergoki suaminya mengecup Bunga mereka penuh cinta. Tentu saja hanya sebuah perlambangan sayangnya pada jimat hidup keluarga, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi siapa yang mengerti perasaan cemburu kaum hawa? Bahkan mereka bisa sangat cemburu pada serumpun padi maupun seutas tali.

 _Seandainya kau boleh kupetik, maka aku akan menyematkan keindahanmu pada mahkota pekatku. Aku akan menjadi wanita paling cantik di negeri ini—_ tidak _, bahkan kecantikanku akan termasyur hingga ke seluruh dunia._

Kejadian buruk apapun yang menimpa menurutnya akan setimpal dengan harapannya untuk dipuja seluruh pria. Maka sang Ratu membelai gerai obsidian sang Bunga, mendekati jerijinya pada pucuk tiara kemudian memetik mekar sempurna yang telah dirawat bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 _Luar biasa. Dengan begini, sekarang aku adalah wanita tercantik di dunia!_

Baru saja hendak menyematkan flora matang tersebut di salah satu pangkal telinga, langit mendadak gelap dan hujan turun dengan ganas. Bunga yang terkejut seketika terbangun, terkejut menyadari benda serupa nyawanya telah lenyap dari ambang kepala.

Seperti itulah yang diceritakan dalam kitab para Nabi ketika menjelang kiamat; siang bagaikan malam, langit dirundung kelam. Wanita itu berteriak ketakutan, melindungi diri dari alam yang mendadak marah serta deru angin basah dan dedaun yang menampar. Kakinya berjuang memasuki istana namun terlambat, petir berhasil menyambar tubuhnya hingga hangus terbakar.

.

Tuan Raja pulang kembali ke istana dengan panik akibat fenomena hujan petir mahadahsyat yang sempat menggemparkan rakyat. Bergegas pulang ke istana untuk memeriksa keadaan, sangat lega ketika mendapati putranya tengah tertidur pulas dan tidak ada perabot maupun instrumen lain yang rusak.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah mencari sang Ratu yang sedari tadi belum berhasil ditemukan. Pikirnya, permaisuri mungkin sedang di suatu tempat dan tengah memasak karena sesuatu mengganggu penciuman. Bau terbakar yang sangat menusuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Raja melihat istrinya sudah terbujur kaku dalam kondisi persis seperti kayu arang. Tangis deras dan teriakan keras rupanya tidak mampu membangunkan belahan hatinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sementara sang Bunga hanya melihat seluruh peristiwa dari kejauhan dengan kaki gemetar dan pipi yang basah.

.

.

Banyak pelayat yang yang datang mengucapkan belasungkawa, terlampau sedih mengetahui salah satu sosok terkasih mereka kini tiada. Beberapa dari warga mencoba bertanya, namun penyakit jantung merupakan alasan klise yang diberikan pada mereka.

Tidak harus menunggu beberapa hari untuk berkabung, karena sang Raja sudah tidak sudi mengeluarkan air mata. Anak berusia tujuh tahun dipaksa masuk ke kamarnya, dilarang keluar dan dipaksa bertindak bisu. Wajah pria tersebut yang biasanya lembut berubah seperti batara Wisnu dalam kitab kepercayaan Hindu.

Kakinya melangkah tajam ke arah taman, menemukan Bunganya sedang bersandar di pohon dengan wajah lelah karena terus menangis semenjak terjadinya bencana. Terlihat ujung mahkotanya kini tandus, kehilangan perhiasan yang baru hari kemarin mekar sempurna. Melihatnya sang Raja semakin murka.

Bunga itu tengah meraung merasakan helainya dijambak kasar lalu ditarik paksa menuruni tangga gelap dan dingin, mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari cahaya matahari yang dibutuhkannya. Tubuhnya meronta, meminta untuk dikembalikan ke taman karena ia sangat takut dengan kegelapan.

Bukannya mendengar, baginda Raja menamparnya berkali-kali dengan keji, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur sebelum menginjak dan menyakiti. Tubuh yang serapuh buluh tebu disiksa tanpa henti hingga tak mampu lagi berdiri.

 _Kau penyebabku kehilangan istriku!_

Jeritan paling memilukan terdengar ketika sang Bunga merasakan karpel miliknya diterobos paksa, dibanjiri dengan putih pekat dan lengket yang bercampur semena-mena dengan serbuk antera.

 _Aku akan tetap merawatmu hingga kembali mekar. Sampai saat itu, nikmatilah penderitaanmu._

Malam itu, Bunga tidak dikembalikan ke taman. Hanya dibiarkan tergeletak tak berdaya, hampir hancur tanpa sedikit pun sinar rembulan yang terbiasa menemaninya di kala malam.

.

.

Tahun kian terlewati dan sang Bunga hampir tidak pernah lagi tersenyum yang sebenar-benarnya.

Ada kalanya sang Pangeran datang padanya untuk menyiramnya sambil bertanya _apa kau baik-baik saja?_ Namun jawaban yang diterima tetap sama; sebuah anggukan dengan senyum dipaksakan agar junjungannya tidak perlu merasa cemas.

Meniru kebiasaan ayahnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, remaja yang hendak memasuki usia dua belas itu mengecup kening mahakarya di hadapannya sebelum terlelap _—_ meninggalkan alam nyata. Berharap dengan sentuh bibir sekilas itu, Bunganya terbebas dari penderitaan dan bisa tidur tenang meski sifatnya hanya sementara.

Karena saat hari berganti, raga layuh itu harus berjuang menahan isak dan teriakannya di dalam ruang bawah tanah gelap yang mungkin telah merusak sel-sel klorofil tubuhnya. terbukti perkembangan bakal dari tunasnya kali ini tidak terlalu baik akibat terlalu sering diinjak, dikotori, bahkan dilukai.

Akan tetapi sekar mempesona di pucuk mahkota tetap muncul pada akhirnya. Ironis karena rona dari pangkal gradasi itu masih selaras dengan iris sosok yang tahun-tahun terakhir rajin menjamah bagian-bagian sang Bunga dengan kasar.

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, Pangeran muda mengucap sumpah. Langit menjadi saksi dan pepohonan menjadi bukti dari ikrar yang mau tidak mau harus ditepati sampai mati.

 _Suatu saat aku akan memiliki kerajaanku sendiri. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan membawamu pergi dan kita akan menikmati kehidupan baru bersama._ _Berdua._ sebuah janji tatkala menangkup pipi Bunganya tercinta, _tentu saja aku akan membuat taman yang besar untukmu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu mekar lagi dengan rupawan. Merawatmu dengan penuh kasih. Mengabulkan semua pintamu. Kucurahkan cintaku hanya untukmu._

Kecupan dalam, kali ini di bibir sebagai pelengkap janji. Membuat Bunga berhelai gelita dengan kelopak bersih berfotosintesis lebih optimal, terlihat dari kulit bening yang seakan terbakar bahkan merambat pada area hidung hingga daun telinga. Sang Pangeran menjadi gemas melihat pemandangan tersebut.

 _—_ Delicate beauty.

Apa sang Bunga sendiri paham arti dari namanya?

Karena bagi remaja mungil berambut pirang stroberi, keindahan luar biasa kini hadir di depan matanya. Seandainya sang ayah tidak ada, ia dengan senang hati menikmati semua karunia itu sendirian melalui tiap-tiap sentuhannya.

Sayangnya harapan tinggi itu masih harus dikubur jauh-jauh. Karena jika malam tiba, persona bagai pencabut nyawa itu akan datang, merebut paksa yang terkasih hingga tak bersisa sementara sang Pangeran hanya mampu terdiam di dalam kamarnya sambil menelan remang.

.

.

Dua tahun selanjutnya berlalu secepat kedipan mata. Sang Pangeran baru saja menjajaki satu level pendidikannya lebih tinggi _—_ tentu saja dengan nilai terbaik _—_ dan ia sudah siap menyombongkan prestasi di depan Bunganya tercinta, mungkin berceloteh sambil mengunyah biskuit favorit sementara Bunga itu tertidur di pangkuannya hingga matahari pamit pergi.

Matanya mencari dan tidak menemukan kecantikan itu di manapun. Suara yang dikenal membawa kakinya nekat menapaki susuran ruang bawah tanah yang selama ini tidak boleh dimasuki. Semakin lama lantun merdu itu terdengar, dari sayup menjadi teriakan menyayat hati.

Remaja itu terduduk di balik dinginnya dinding, melihat nilai-nilai nan sempurna di atas papirus dengan mata menerawang. Telinganya masih terus menangkap jerit dan bunyi-bunyi menyakitkan dari dalam ruangan, bagaimana pujaannya tersiksa dan ternoda akibat ulah ayahnya yang masih terbakar dendam atas kematian orang tercinta.

Semenjak itu pula suasana istana yang awalnya hangat berubah seperti neraka. Membuat satu per satu pelayan istana pergi hingga tak bersisa karena sang Raja sanggup membunuh mereka seperti kecoa hanya karena sedikit mengusik suasana hatinya.

Meski seiring berjalannya waktu dan pertumbuhan kuncup sang Bunga yang semakin ranum, bagi Putra Mahkota, neraka itu tetap tidak berubah. Malah semakin buruk. Kesehatan, rejeki pun berkat melimpah yang selalu mengalir tidak bisa memenuhi hatinya yang kosong karena semakin jauh dari orang-orang tercinta.

Lamunan sang Pangeran berhenti saat tangan sang Bunga menyentuh jemarinya mesra, namun hatinya hancur oleh setiap ucapnya.

 _Saya bukanlah Bunga yang indah karena semestinya, namun karena kutukan. Yang mendekat hingga mekarnya akan tertarik untuk memetik dan terkena musibah. Itu juga yang terjadi pada pemilik saya yang lalu sebelum baginda Ratu mengalami hal serupa._

Sang Pangeran mengunci lensa madu dalam perangkap fisik yang tidak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah empat belas tahun mereka bersama. Wujud tanpa cela berhelai legam yang tetap tegar, rupawan dan selalu mengisi hari-hari sepinya.

Bukankah bagus? Sekarang tinggi mereka sudah sama dan terlihat seumur. Sebentar lagi tuan muda itu yakin kalau tingginya akan melebihi sang Bunga hingga bisa lebih berkuasa padanya. Membalas guyonan yang menyerang fisik ketika ia masih terbilang hijau.

 _Aku tidak akan memetikmu, maka tetaplah di sampingku._

Kelopaknya menggeleng halus. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari janji seorang manusia, terutama karena mereka diciptakan rengsa dan berkehendak lebih banyak memakai naluri daripada hati.

 _Buang saya, Pangeran. Singkirkan saya ke tempat jauh hingga anda dan baginda Raja terhindar dari malapetaka._

Hanya permintaan itu yang tidak sanggup dikabulkan sang Pangeran hingga detik terkini hidupnya.

.

Suatu siang, sang Pangeran hendak mengajak sang Bunga bermain. Namun urung ketika melihat Raja yang seharusnya telah pergi mengunjungi warga, masih berdiri di tengah-tengah taman dengan mata bengis memandang jauh ke bawah—ke arah Bunga yang terduduk ketakutan. Melihat lurus-lurus pada kelopak mekar yang sangat matang, elok, pun luar biasa. Tidak heran jika siapapun ingin memetiknya paksa.

 _Cabut mahkotamu sendiri!_

Menjadi perintah lantang yang membuat lensa violet mungil terbelalak di balik pepohonan.

Dalam mental tertekan, Bunga menangis dalam ketakutan. Tidak mampu menyangkal, namun tidak segera menjawab. Membuat yang mulia kehilangan kesabaran lalu menyakiti area pipi putih kenyal, sampai ke sepuluh jari berhasil melingkar memenuhi leher kecil rapuh.

 _Hentikan! HENTIKAN!_

Putra Mahkota memberanikan diri melawan untuk pertama kalinya—berdiri menjadi penengah dengan tangan terbentang untuk melindungi pujaan tercinta. Tidak menyerah maupun gentar dengan bentakan bahkan ancaman yang terus menderu telinga.

Percuma.

Putra Mahkota kalah tenaga. Tuan Raja berhasil merampas pusaka hidup itu untuk menyeretnya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, hendak melampiaskan amarahnya kembali di sana. Pangeran berjuang mencegah dengan berbagai cara sampai terpaksa menarik pedang di pinggang lalu menghunusnya, menunjukkan hasil latihan yang belum seberapa.

Seakan buta, Raja menuduhnya durhaka kemudian menyambut dengan pisau pendek. Denting besi bermuatan karbon terdengar nyaring ketika saling menyapa, cukup beberapa gerakan hingga ujung tajamnya berhasil merobek kulit dan menghasilkan sebuah luka fatal menganga. Sang Pangeran roboh dengan banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah.

Bunga itu menjerit. Berusaha menghentikan pertarungan sia-sia dengan sangat memohon, memeluk kaki sang Raja. Menekan kepala pada level terendah yang dia bisa supaya buah hatinya diberi kemurahan hati.

Semakin geram, Yang Mulia menendang dan menginjak Bunga itu tanpa belas kasihan. Berusaha menyingkirkan pengganggu yang merintangi gerakannya.

Momen ini menjadi kesempatan yang lebih muda untuk mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi. Sang Raja yang diserang tiba-tiba tidak sempat menghindar ketika ujung senjata tajam menembus jantung, membuatnya mati seketika.

Sang Bunga lega mendapati sang Pangeran menang walau hampir mustahil bergerak karena luka tusuk yang telah diterima. Dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa, Bunga memapah Putra Mahkota yang keadaannya cukup kritis semampu yang dia bisa, membaringkannya di teras putih tidak jauh dari taman yang kini dibanjiri bercak kemerahan. Dengan hati-hati mengobati luka robek yang ada agar tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Hawa berhembus sejuk. Tidak terpikirkan sama sekali jika beberapa saat sebelumnya baru saja terjadi pertarungan berdarah yang berhasil merenggut nyawa.

Pertolongan pertama selesai dilakukan. Tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa, sang Bunga mencium sang Pangeran lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih.

 _Terima kasih_ —

Selanjutnya Bunga itu berdiri, bergerak ke sisi sang Raja yang sudah meninggalkan dunia lalu membaringkannya dalam pangkuan seraya memeluknya. Pangeran yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan menjerit keras.

Pangeran tahu. Sangat paham kelanjutannya.

Namun tubuhnya masih mustahil bergerak tatkala sang Bunga mengusap bulir bening yang mengalir deras menghiasi wajahnya. Menarik napas dalam kemudian menarik pucuknya sendiri hingga elemen cantik itu terlepas.

 _Anda pasti akan menjadi Raja yang bijak dan berbahagia._

Senyuman terakhir itu hangat serupa mentari.

 _Selamat tinggal, Pangeran._

Dengan bantuan semilir angin, keindahan yang menjadi jati dirinya dilempar ke arah junjungan muda tercinta, tepat di saat kegelapan menyapa dan petir merenggut dua rupa yang ada. Menghanguskan mereka hingga salah satunya lenyap tak berbekas.

Hujan lebat turun setelahnya, menemani tangis yang tidak kunjung reda.

.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah.

Di sebuah kerajaan yang terletak jauh di tengah hutan, seorang Raja dan Ratu sedang merayakan kelahiran buah hati mereka.

Sang Raja memiliki mahkota semendung jelaga membingkai wajah serius namun penuh senyum berwibawa. Istrinya berkebangsaan campuran dengan rambut ikal keemasan menawan, menurun pada sang Putra Mahkota yang juga berhelai emas sempurna.

Berbagai warga dari seluruh penjuru berbondong-bondong mengucapkan selamat, mencurahkan berkat pada Raja muda mereka. Ada yang berdoa agar sang anak menjadi pemuda gagah perkasa dan menawan, ada yang berdoa agar ia akan menjadi casanova yang sanggup memikat banyak gadis perawan sampai ayah dan ibunya akan bingung ketika memilih menantu. Sang Ratu tertawa bersemangat di sela-sela ucapan terima kasih.

 _Lalu ini hadiah dari saya_ , ucap seorang pria berpunuk bungkuk ketika menyerahkan sosok yang membuat setiap mata terkagum pada apa yang dibawanya, _memang butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga bunganya mekar tanpa cela. Hanya satu pesan saya; jangan sekali-kali memetik bunganya atau akan terjadi malapetaka mengerikan._

 _Bisakah anda berjanji?_

Pria bertahta itu menerima cikal bakal bunga raya berjenis langka dalam pelukannya. Memerhatikan sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

...

Kemudian sang Raja mengangguk.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Negeri ini sepadan untuk dijelajahi. Karena, dalam hidup, di tempat-tempat gelaplah (sering kali) ditemukan keindahan paling bersinar dan kebijakan paling bercahaya. Kemudian tentu saja, darah terbanyak"._

—A Tale Dark and Grimm #1)

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Pertanyaannya;  
** Siapa Raja, Ratu dan Pangeran pertama? Siapa Raja, Ratu dan Pangeran kedua? Siapa si Bunga? Siapa yang bikin fic ini? #tampar  
Walau ngga ada nama disebut, tapi semoga jelas siapa-siapa aja karakternya (kecuali Ratu kerajaan pertama, beliau chara headcanon bias dari fandom Neuro /UHUK/). Maaf nyampah mendadak dengan karya baper.

Btw, yang pengen liat ilustrasi2-nya (yang versi bahasa Inggris ada dilengkapin gambar2 loh, IHIW~ siapa tau ada yang mau liat Gakuchuu ngempeng /?) bisa capcus cek TUMBLR; search aja _Ratu Obeng_.

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
